ABC: King and Queen
by BebePanda401
Summary: A-Z cannot describe everything in a married life- but it can capture some of the personal significance to it. -Yumemi/Munto, implied Ichiko/Rui and Kazuya/Suzume.


_**Author**_: _BebePanda401_  
_**Story Title**_:_ ABC: King and Queen_  
_**Rating:**_ '_K+'_  
_**A/N:**_ _Okay, a different kind of formatting for 'Munto' now. So, you guys have all seen the 'ABC' sentence-theme format, right? I decided to give this a go- for the married life of Yumemi and Munto! Think of this as a tag-along story of my previous story, 'Awaiting Your Return'...sort of. But this is also going to contain other characters, with a little bit of Ichiko/Yumemi to get things slightly spiced up. Forgive me if this is rubbish- it's meant to be vague, and it's also just something to really kick-start my writing for Irita's back-story again. :D Let's get started! _

* * *

**_~ABC: King and Queen~_**

**-A for Amusement-  
**It honestly amused Munto to see Yumemi fret over her appearance to the court- to him, she looked perfect anyway.

**-B for Balcony-  
**Yumemi found it rather endearing when Munto flew up to her balcony the night before the wedding, to kiss her goodnight. But she laughed twice as hard when he hit his head on the tree residing there.

**-C for Confidence-  
**Munto found that it was _him _that needed to be braver, when he was handed his newly born daughter into his arms.

**-D for Dead-  
**For that would what Munto would be, if Ichiko ever found that he made Yumemi cry. He accepted that as the highest honour that she finally accepted him as Yumemi's other half.

**-E for Energy-  
**The King had no idea that his new wife could be this..._energetic _on the night of their honeymoon.

**-F for Failure-  
**"For all your high and might Munto, the kids wanted nicely wrapped presents, not something that the tree just shat out." Munto could only grumble in response to the grinning brunette.

**-G for Grave-  
**A sombre look was on her face, as Munto showed her the child-made grave he had created for his honourable parents for the first time.

**-H for Hair-  
**Munto found himself slightly smiling, when Yumemi insisted on trimming the stray locks in his hair that constantly went array.

**-I for Intense-  
**That was the only word that could describe the anger Munto felt, when he heard the supposed rumours that Yumemi had been seen with his general. After the eye of the storm, she could only deny the fact- and he very well knew she was telling the truth.

**-J for Jelly-  
**"So...this strange food...actually _wobbles?" _Ichiko could only sigh, as Rui continued to poke the jelly with a fork. _'Magical Beings...'_

**-K for Katsura Tree-  
**Was the very tree that Munto planted when he and Yumemi got married, for it described them perfectly. The leaves were heart-shaped, and would either be scarlet or yellow in the fall, showing either one of them could fall at any time the leaves did, and the missing colour would always be there to pick them back up.

**-L for Lion-  
**That was the one animal Yumemi compared Munto to the most- wild, untamed _(especially in the bedroom)_, a natural leader, yet always there for his pride.

**-M for Meddlesome-  
**As well meaning as Suzume could be, Yumemi couldn't help but feel that sometimes what she said could be a little too..._forward. _Like when she suggested that Munto had better hurry up and make babies with her, because she wanted to be an aunty- the poor guy went from composed to bright red in seconds.

**-N for Night-  
**Ichiko loved the night- the darkness could hide the true feelings about Yumemi being ripped away from her, and wouldn't show the place where she was now.

**-O for Obvious-  
**Ichiko Ono. Height: 5:7. Age: 23. She loved the night, and often wore two pins in the right side of her hair. She was stubborn, yet compassionate towards others, namely children. Her hair also smelled like spice, with a hint of pine. He was scared he may be in love with her.

**-P for Protector-  
**No matter what would happen, Munto would always protect his daughter and wife from harm. Especially when those god darn ants wouldn't seem to leave them alone. It took Munto four weeks and three hundred cans of bug spray before he concealed his victory.

**-Q for Quiver-  
**That was the first action that happened, when Munto placed his lips on Yumemi's neck, sealing it for his own...

**-R for Robin-  
**Out of all the birds, he found himself comparing her to the robin. Although it hid under the guise of winter and blanketed trees, it always brought warmth and familiarity to the coldest of times, and it's song was unique and beautiful to the world.

**-S for Stroke-  
**As a habit, whenever they curled up in bed on a bright morning, Munto found himself continuously stroking her hair. Not that she minded, of course. It brought her immense comfort.

**-T for Trouble-  
**Even with all they had done, they still felt the stress and trouble of being from completely different worlds. Sometimes, it ended up in heated arguments. Yet, they always found themselves in each other's arms at the end of the day.

**-U for Umbrella-  
**No longer did she need that stupid contraption to hide the sky from her view. When it was the two of them walking (three, including the unborn miracle), his cape did just fine.

**-V for Visit-  
**When Munto and Yumemi when to visit Kazuya and Suzume, it was more than a good time, with the exciting news that the once childish Suzume was also expecting her first, just a year after beloved Aida was born.

**-W for Whirlwind-  
**Their relationship may have been fast-tracked, and despite all their constant bickering, Ichiko gave herself to Rui the night they confessed. He entrusted Munto that he would protect his name...but he honestly didn't care, as he held this wonderful _(but still dreadfully annoying) _sleeping woman within his grasp.

**-X for X-ray (highly original...)-  
**Munto wouldn't admit to the overwhelming worry when he took his daughter to be x-rayed when she fell out the tree. Luckily, it was only a minor sprain- but it didn't stop the hug that was heading her way, as he buried his head in her shoulder with relief.

**-Y for Yarn-  
**Aida wouldn't stop staring at it, so Suzume took it upon herself to teach the young princess how to knit. Unfortunately, the two of them had been caught up, and Yumemi, who found them, took the great pleasure of teaching them _both,_ whilst learning more about how you can have fun with the simplest of things in the process.

**-Z for Zigzag-  
**Their love may have not been live a straight line- like a zigzag, it had bumps, both up and down. Yet, a zigzag, like their love, was a never-ending line.

* * *

_**A/N: **I purposely left the last one ambiguous. It could apply to either couple, be it Rui and Ichiko, Kazuya and Suzume, or Yumemi and Munto. I know I didn't mention the other characters, but I didn't want to. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed! Oh, and 'F' was inspired by a drabble by LuCarly, or now known as 'I am Lu', although I don't remember the exact story title. Well, please review!_


End file.
